returning_from_the_immortal_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tang Xiu
God of Killing Grand Master God of Gamble God of Painting God of Music Divine Doctor Tang|vital_status = Alive|age = *Physically **17 (Start) **21(Current) *Mentally **10,000+|gender = Male|race = Human|cultivation = Past Life *Peak Supreme Immortal Current *Unknown Raw *Great Circle of Supreme God|physique = Current Stars Heavenly Essence Raw Great Circle of Supreme God|body = Buddhist Golden Body |family = Su Lingyun (Mother) Tang Yunde(Father) Tang Xing(little brother) Tang Guosheng(Paternal Grandfather) Qing Changyue(Paternal Grandmother) Tang Guoxing(Second Grandfather) Tang Guoshou(Third Grandfather) Tang Yunpeng (Uncle) Tang Min (Aunt) Tang Wei(Cousin) Tang Tang(Cousin) Tang Ning(Cousin) Tang Han(Cousin) Tang Dong (Uncle) Tang Yunqing (Uncle) Tang Yan (Aunt) Tang Ying(Cousin) Tang Ji(Cousin) Chu Yi(Cousin) Chu Zongen(Uncle-in-law) Zhang Shi(Maternal Grandmother) Su Shangwen(Maternal Uncle) Zhang Meiyun(Maternal Aunt-in-law) Su Xiangfei(Cousin) Su Yaning(Cousin) Su Ben (Cousin) Su Quan (Cousin) Star Soul Supreme (Father in Immortal World) Immortal Venerable Shi Lan (Mother in Immortal World) |spouse = Xue Qingcheng (Former Lover in Immortal World)(Wife) Kang Xia 255 Ouyang Lulu 689 Xue Yu 743 Zhang Xinyue 854 Zhang Xinya 942 Mu Wanying(Wife) Gu Yan’er(Wife) Andy(Wife) Gu Xiaoxue(Wife) Tang An(Wife) Yamamoto Kuwako(Wife) Viviani(Wife) Gong Wan'er(Wife) Qiong Wei(Wife) Han Qingwu (Wife) Cheng Yannan (Lover) |master = Free and Unfettered God |disciple = Gu Yan’er(Disciple from Immortal World) Gu Yin Dai Xinyue(Medicine) Chen Zhizhong Tang Xiaohan |friends = Yuan ChuLing Long Zhengyu Long Zhenglin Cheng YanNan Zhang Xinya Bai Tao Miao Wentang Shao Mingzhen Li Laoshan |beast_companion = Little Beast (Spirit Beast) |slaves = Kuwako Yamamoto |enemies = Immortal World (Past Life) Fairy Wanhua Emperor Danqing Zither Demon Jiuyao Earth Xu Kun Su Shangwen Zhang Family Yao Family |current_occupation = *Student at Shanghai University *Doctor at Star City Chinese Medical Hospital *Owner of Magnificent Tang Corporation *Owner of Everlasting Feast Hall |first_chapter = 1|title1 = Tang Xiu|current_affiliation = Tang Family|‎children = Tang Nian(Son w/ Mu Wanying) Tang Song(Son w/ Han Qingwu) }}Tang Xiu is the main character of Returning From the Immortal World. Appearance Tang Xiu was wearing plain clothes, it was unusually clean and tidy. His short black hair made him look particularly high-spirited. Coupled with his bright and piercing eyes, high nose and thin lips, as well as his tall and straight stature, it gave off the kind of good look and graceful charm feeling. Personality Cold and ruthless towards his enemies. Protective towards his family and friends. History He had an accident and part of his soul reincarnated in the Immortal World, where he became the strongest cultivator. The single strand of Tang Xiu’s injured soul had travelled to the Immortal World and entered the body of a wealthy grandson of the Immortal World’sSource: https://kisslightnovels.info/novel/returning-from-the-immortal-world Vermilion Bird Holy Sect’s manager. There, he lived a life of ten thousand years, all full of excitement. He lived a life of a dream-like ten thousand years! When he was crossing the Heavenly Tribulation, his girlfriend and his two best friends betrayed him and killed him for a mysterious old book called The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis that came from to the Ancient God Demon, but Tang Xiu did not give it to them because that technique could not be cultivated, Tang Xiu discovered with amazement that ten thousand years passed in the Immortal World, yet only a single year passed on Earth. Cultivation Progress (Essence) Cultivation Progress (Physique) Chapter 1151- Can confidently kill a Late Soul Formation Expert Cultivation Progress (Body) Techniques * The Supreme Art of Quintessential Space '''(ch. 1-21) ** AKA The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Origin (ch. 22) ** AKA The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis (ch. 27) ** The first stage of the Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis—Stars Tyrannical Body '''Arts Origin Ignition Art- was a common energy circulation technique in the Immortal World, similar to a breathing technique. It did not require any cultivation foundation and even ordinary humans would be able to fully utilise it. Although it would consume a little amount of life force from one’s body, it would not cause harm to the user. Of course, the ‘Origin Ignition Art’ had its limitation. Even though it can boost the user’s strength, it would only last for a short duration. Chapter 2 Relationships * Women that are in love with Tang Xiu (Relationship is yet to be confirmed) ** Gu Yan’er ** Ouyang Lulu ** Mu Wanying ** Kang Xia ** Andy ** Xue Yu ** Han QingWu ** Zhang Xinya ** Zhang Xinyue ** Gu Xiaoxue ** Tang An ** Yamamoto Kuwako ** Viviani ** Gong Wan'er ** Qiong Wei Assets * Lingjia Restaurant * Magnificent Tang Corp * Everlasting Feast Hall Equipment * Demon God Spirit Devourer Cauldron - '''This Demon God Spirit Devourer Cauldron was the most valuable treasure that once belonged to the super powerful Supreme Devil—Jia Luo Ye in the God Realm. * '''Bloodguzzler - '''Dagger * '''Interspatial Ring * Soul Slaying Spike - ''' flying nail unleashed a technique that caused his Primal Chaos Force to surge out and wrap the Soul Slaying Spike. and a drop of blood. '''Quotes "Even if the world were slandering me, bullying me, disgracing me, laughing at me, ignoring me, taking light of me, loathing me, and lying to me, the way to handle it was simply to endure them. Let them be, leave them be, avoid them, tolerate them, respect them, and finally ignore them. Just wait a few years later and then meet them again". "The autumn rain is falling with the missing of the beloved one, worrying about the son in the remembrance… “The journey to immortality is never-ending, with an undecided will and faltering… “To the sky, I looked up and asked; to the earth, I looked down and talked; as ten thousands of years unhindered I walked. The Underworld of Hades I trampled on; The Highest of the Heavens I stamped on; for the path to the Gate of Heaven, I bitterly sought to knock on. The regrets inside the soul linger, longing for the wish so difficult to appear, for returning back to those moments I deeply desire… '- Zither Play Chapter 159' "Time and years pass by in a hurry like a dream for the immortals..." "In the boundless immortal ocean, I have poured out my feelings, as Qingcheng's beauty dances like dust in my fairy dream…" '- Zither Play Chapter 444' "The Falling Flowers are Yearning for Love, Yet the Heartless Brook Ripples On"... '' '' Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cultivation Category:Reincarnated Category:Return From Another World Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Main Character